


I’m a fool for the sound in your sighs

by misskraken



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, So Married, Tony’s POV, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskraken/pseuds/misskraken
Summary: Definitely the shortest fic I’ve ever written, but please enjoy some married!Stony.





	I’m a fool for the sound in your sighs

There’s something sacred about the afterglow, Tony thinks. Lying here in Steve’s arms, their skin still slick and feverish from their lovemaking, the warm haze of Tony’s orgasm still blanketing all of his senses... there’s just nothing like it.

Steve fell asleep almost immediately after finishing, and Tony can hardly blame him. After the week the two of them have had, it’s a miracle the two of them even had the energy to enjoy each other tonight.

Then again, everything about their relationship is kind of a miracle. The fact that the the two of them are alive, in love, and happily married is a blessing that Tony still has a hard time wrapping his mind around. 

Tonight Steve is spooning Tony in his sleep, his lips pressed against the back of Tony’s neck. As tired as Tony is from his last mission, he can’t help but keep himself awake a little longer, just to enjoy the rise and fall of Steve’s chest on his back and the sweet knowledge that the love of his life is home safe and sound. In the dark, he traces his fingers along the sinews of Steve’s forearms and smiles. 

What he wouldn’t give to stay like this forever, frozen in time with Steve, the man who’s brought so much joy and peace to his life.

Though he knows Steve is fast asleep, he scoots his rear end flush with Steve’s pelvis and drops a kiss to the crease of Steve’s elbow.

“I love you, Steve,” Tony whispers to the darkness in front of him.

Tony let’s out a grunt of surprise when Steve’s big hand lands firmly on Tony’s hip and pulls him even closer. Steve fits one leg between Tony’s as he tightens the circle of his arms around him. 

“I love you too,” Steve murmurs, his lips never leaving their resting place against Tony’s neck. “More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Open by Rhye


End file.
